


defiant

by masqurade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, first meeting AU, honestly this is trash for the trash couple, i guess, pure fluff, tobio being awkward but not awkward at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no nice way to put it. Really, there wasn’t. Or so Kageyama claimed. He stared down at the redheaded boy, who was covered with sweat and had that wild look of his staring right back up at him. The words seemed to fall from his tongue without Kageyama actually meaning them to.</p>
<p>     “You will never surpass me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	defiant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindedDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/gifts).



> For **elyse** because this is our trash couple and I miss you so I wanted to make something for you so here is kagehina and here is tobio just being awkward tobio around literally monkey hinata
> 
> first meeting au (?) where hinata actually declares to kageyama that he will defeat him right after the match instead of after the tournament (it really isn't that much of an au but haha enjoy)

     There was no nice way to put it. Really, there wasn’t. Or so Kageyama claimed. He stared down at the redheaded boy, who was covered with sweat and had that  _wild_  look of his staring right back up at him. The words seemed to fall from his tongue without Kageyama actually meaning them to.

     “You will never surpass me.”

     He watched as the boy’s eyes grew wider by every second that passed. By the time Kageyama was even considering giving an apology, the boy spoke up.

     “I’ll show you,” he bit out, hands clenching into fists, shaking along with the rest of his body. Kageyama couldn’t help but raise a questioning eyebrow at him, which only appeared to fuel the boy’s anger. “I’ll beat you! Just you wait and see!”

     This time, Kageyama opened his mouth with every intention to apologize. It was enough that he always seemed to entice his teammates, but to be the receiving end of a stranger’s rage was outright unpleasant. However, he couldn’t find the exact words to say to the seething redhead. Whatever came to his mind were harsh words, pointing blame on at this boy who looked hell bent on kicking Kageyama in the shins with the way he was stomping his foot.      

     Before Kageyama could decide on what to say beyond that, the boy stab his index finger into Kageyama’s chest, all while screaming at the top of his lungs. “My name is _Hinata Shouyou_ and you better remember it!”

     Ears ringing from the high-pitched yell, Kageyama blinked, beginning to stare down at the boy – Hinata – with as much interest as he would staring at a soccer ball. Obviously Hinata, Kageyama thinks, was the most obnoxious player he ever had the misfortune of playing volleyball against. Remember his name? The boy was barely memorable with just his physical features with how unbearable _short_ and _scrawny_ he was.

     He ended up scoffing.

     “I meant what I said earlier,” he began saying, turning on his heels so that his back faced Hinata. “With how you are now, you’ll never beat me.”

     Kageyama thought, with all it was worth, this would save Hinata any future misgivings about playing volleyball in a tournament ever again. Save him the time and effort it would take him to realize he’d done absolutely nothing at all. However, as Kageyama began walking away and towards his team, Hinata’s voice rang out throughout the entire court.

     “No! I won’t accept that. I _will_ defeat the ‘King of the Court’!”

     His declaration sent an arrow straight into Kageyama’s heart. Fighting back a smile, Kageyama turned back to face Hinata, looking him straight in the eyes with a feeling he couldn’t begin to describe.

     “I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
